Regeneration
Regeneration is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. The Regeneration ability gives a unit several extremely useful advantages, and is often considered one of the best Unit Abilities in the game. During combat, whenever the Regenerating unit is injured, it will regain exactly at the end of each turn. units may even recover lost as a result of this automatic healing. If the Regenerating unit survives a battle, it is then completely healed of all . units will also regain all lost as a result. In addition, if the Regenerating unit is destroyed during battle, but its army manages to win that battle, the unit is automatically restored to life - with full health as described above! Finally, the unit will completely ignore spells that would cause it direct Conventional Damage on the overland map. Exactly 9 units in the game possess Regeneration by default. 6 of these are Normal Units from the Troll race, while the other 3 are Fantastic Units. However, it is possible to give Regeneration to any unit, by casting the Unit Enchantment on it. Furthermore, Heroes may also be equipped with Magical Items possessing a Item Power. Description For most of us, avoiding injuries is vital - a damaged or lost body part may never be restored, so any serious damage we take can be potentially life-threatening. Not so for a Regenerating unit, whose organs will actually grow back. The Regenerating unit's wounds will rapidly close up and disappear, its lost limbs will literally re-sprout, and it is even capable of returning to life - if given enough time for its system to "reboot" once its body has been fully restored. The only way to truly kill off a Regenerating unit would be to hack it to little bits - or disintegrate it into component particles. Otherwise it will simply come back for more, again and again. Effect The Regeneration ability gives five benefits - each one more powerful than the last. They are all related to how the unit heals any it sustains, both in- and outside of combat. These five benefits are: * Mild healing at the end of each combat turn. * Full healing at the end of combat. * Possible resurrection of the unit if its side wins the battle. * Full healing at the end of each game turn. * Immunity to overland "conventional" (a.k.a Physical Damage). The extended survivability of the unit can grant it near-immortality. An army comprised entirely of powerful Regenerating units can be all but unstoppable. Healing Per Turn During combat, as long as a Regenerating unit is injured, it will automatically be healed of at the end of every combat turn. This occurs at the very end of the turn - after all friendly units have moved or skipped their turn, and before the enemy units begin to move. This can potentially restore the unit to full health, if it can go long enough without suffering any additional . Healing Multi-Figure Units : with Regeneration may regain lost thanks to the per-turn healing described above. This occurs when the unit is still missing one or more of its , but all live are already at full health. The next restored by Regeneration at the end of the turn will cause one lost to come back to life, with . :This process repeats itself until all have been restored to life, and all are at full health - at which point the unit is fully healed and will not Regenerate any further - until the next time it is injured. Example :Lets take a unit of Elven Lords, enchanted with . When fully-healed, Elven Lords should have with each, for a total of . :For our example, imagine that the unit just took points of from some attack. This is enough to kill off 2 Elven Lords and severely injure a third one. The unit now has only left alive, with one of them at full health ( ) and one severely injured ( ), for a total of . :The unit now does the sensible thing and withdraws, keeping some distance from its enemies, in order to let Regeneration run its course. Over the next 8 rounds, the ability will try to restore the unit back to full health, by healing it each turn. : Full Healing After Combat Whenever a unit possessing Regeneration survives a battle, it is immediately returned to full health once the battle ends. Naturally, this can only occur if the unit was on the winning side, or if it successfully retreated from the battle. units will also have all lost restored, each at full health. Thus, a Regenerating unit can go from battle to battle virtually unhindered. However much it took during the battle, that disappears instantly as soon as combat is over. Automatic Resurrection Even if the Regenerating unit falls in battle, it can be automatically returned to life and full health at the end of the battle - but only if its army won that battle. Winning, in this case, includes the enemy fleeing partway through and, for a defending army, a draw (the battle ending as a result of its 50-turn limit). It does not include cases where the Regenerating unit's own army has fled the engagement, successfully or otherwise, or timed out battles if the unit is on the attacking side. This is one of the reasons why an entire army of Regenerating units is so difficult to defeat. As long as one unit manages to stay alive to the end (and win the battle), all other units are restored to life - with full health - and can immediately proceed to the next battle as though nothing had happened! Overland Conventional Damage Immunity Regenerating units completely ignore any Conventional Damage resulting from spells that would affect them on the overland map. This includes both Instant Spells, Town Curses, and Global Enchantments. However, they may still be hurt by magic that deals Special Damage. In fact, should they suffer casualties as a result of a -based spell affecting individual (i.e. ), those will only be restored to life by regular healing, or surviving a battle. Somewhat counter-intuitively, Regeneration does not actually grant any overland healing. This may be an oversight on the developer's part though, considering that under most circumstances, a Regenerating unit can not have recorded Damage Points overland. Regenerating the Undead creatures, including the Undead, may not normally be healed by any healing spells, and do not heal naturally each overland turn as other units do. This somewhat balances out their overall strength and abundance. Nonetheless, such units still benefit from Regeneration just like any other Regenerating unit. Regeneration, therefore, is one of the best ways to keep units alive without the need to constantly replace them. A -based army with access to the spell is extremely dangerous. Units with Default Regeneration There are 9 different units in the game that possess Regeneration by default. 3 of these are Fantastic Units, and no less than 6 are Normal Units from the Troll race, which has Regeneration as a racial advantage. Normal Units Fantastic Units Both and are creatures, which do not heal normally and cannot be targeted by healing spells - this makes Regeneration particularly valuable for them. It may also be worth noting that War Mammoths, despite belonging to the Troll race, do not possess Regeneration. Acquiring Regeneration The Regeneration ability can be added artificially to a unit by one of three means: * Any unit may be enchanted with the spell; * Heroes may be equipped with Magical Items imbued with the Item Power; * may be cast on Normal Units to turn them into . All three methods give the unit the Regeneration ability as described in this article. Regeneration Unit Enchantment is a Very Rare Unit Enchantment from the Realm. When cast on any unit, it will add the Regeneration ability to that unit. The ability remains while the spell is in effect. When cast on the overland map, has a basic Casting Cost of . It has a lingering effect, so that the targeted unit will keep its Regeneration ability so long as the spell continues to exist. This requires a hefty Upkeep Cost of to be paid at the start of each turn. Alternatively, it is possible to cast during combat as an impromptu Unit Enchantment. In this case the spell's basic Casting Cost is a much lower , but its effects will only last until the end of the battle. Since neither the spell nor the effect will carry over to the overland map, there is no associated Upkeep Cost with this version of the spell. However, Regeneration cast in battle does still provide its end-of-combat effects before fading away, but only for the victorious army (i.e. a fleeing unit will not be healed as it would be with the natural ability). Regeneration Item Power A permanent version of the spell exists as an Item Power avaiable only on Jewelry type Magical Items. Equipping such an Accessory on a Hero grants them a transient Regeneration ability, which will remain active until the item is removed. Unfortunately there are only 2 items with this trait among the game's pre-defined Magical Item database, which makes them rather rare in terms of acquisition through either Treasure or wandering Merchants. Crafting an Accessory with this ability requires Spellbooks, and can only be accomplished via the spell. On the other hand, knowledge of the actual spell is not a pre-requisite for imbuing this Item Power. Lycanthropy and Werewolves This is not a true method of adding Regeneration to an existing unit, but should be mentioned nonetheless. is an Uncommon Spell, that is a unique mix of a Summoning Spell and an Instant Spell. When cast on a friendly Normal Unit on the overland map, it will permanently turn that unit into . After transformation, the are essentially an entirely different unit - which possesses Regeneration among its many other abilities. Therefore, instead of actually adding Regeneration to a Normal Unit, it replaces the unit entirely with - who always possess Regeneration. Known Bugs In games played without the Unofficial Patch 1.50, combat healing effects, including Regeneration, are prone to a bug that can occasionally grant extra temporary maximum to a unit. This occurs whenever a in a unit is revived with at least as much health missing as the unit's maximum count. Naturally, this only affects units, and only those that have a higher per amount than maximum , such as the , for example. In addition to the transient increase of maximum health, the bug will typically also cause the affected unit to regain more in total than intended. For a more detailed description of how this happens, see the Known Bugs section of the spell article. Category:Abilities